Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to an image processing circuit and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
For the current electronic products, in order to allow users viewing frames displayed on a screen under different ambient light sources, a light sensor is employed in most of the electronic products for sensing the ambient light variation around the electronic products so as to adjust the backlight luminance of the screen. When the ambient light intensity is excessive around a user (for example, an electronic produce used outdoors), the specular light from the screen of the electronic product may be stronger than the image luminance displayed by the screen. At the time, the user may see the ambient scene reflected by the screen and fails to clearly see the displayed frame. In particular, when the frame content displayed by the screen is relatively dark, the problem for the user to clearly see the frame becomes more serious. Hence, the current scheme is to increase the backlight luminance of the screen to reduce the specular light by the screen. However, the aforementioned scheme is power-consumed considerably and unable to make the frame clear enough, which triggers an important issue of the display technology that how to make the frame display out of the influence of ambient light.